1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing amide compounds, which are utilizable for production of 7-substituted-amino-3-substituted-methylcephem-carboxylic acids, which in turn are useful as drugs such as antibiotics or intermediates thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that amide compounds can be prepared by reacting 7-aminocephalosporanic acids with carboxylic acids in the presence of a dehydration condensing agent, for example, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, first Publication No. 142987/1985 Japan. However, the poor yields by this process present a problem when the process is used on an industrial scale.
Thus, there remains a need for a process for preparing amides in high yield which can be applied on an indusrial scale in a simple manner. There also remains a need for a process for preparing amides of 7-aminocephalosporanic acids in high yield. In particular, there remains a need for a process for preparing 7-substituted-amino-3-substituted-methylcephem-carboxylic acids in high yield which can be applied on an industrial scale.